doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Emilio Treviño
) |familiares = Guillermo Treviño (hermano) |ingreso_doblaje = 2006-presente |pais = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|right|230px|Muestra de su trabajo. thumb|right|230px|2015. thumb|right|230px|Por Eduardo454. Emilio Rafael Treviño (nacido el 13 de agosto de 1999) es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Además de su actividad dentro de doblaje, Emilio es actor de teatro y televisión. Lloyd-0.jpg|Lloyd Garmadon en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu. su personaje más conocido Ben Tennyson.png|Ben Tennyson en Ben 10 (2016). JakeGiant3.jpg|Jake en Jake y los piratas del País del Nunca Jamás. 250px-Cody_Burns_profile.jpg en Transformers: Rescue Bots Charliebrown.png|Charlie Brown en Snoopy y sus Amigos The loud house 12.png|Clyde McBride en The Loud House Gossamerlooneysshow.png|Gossamer (voz 1) en El show de los Looney Tunes. MLP-Pipsqueak.png|Pipsqueak de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad Lucemon.png|Lucemon (forma joven) en Digimon Fusion. Archivo:Kakeru.png|Riki Ryugasaki en B-Daman Crossfire. Chi yun li.jpg|Chi Yun Li en Beyblade: Metal Masters y Beyblade: Metal Fury Trey.jpg|Trey de Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal LSPCArthurPendragon.png|Arturo Pendragon de Los siete pecados capitales Vesubio.jpg|Los Gemelos Vesubio de Los pingüinos de Madagascar Archivo:EGGS.png|Huevo en Los boxtrolls. VictorFrankenstein2012.jpg|Victor Frankenstein en Frankenweenie Gristle Trolls.png|Príncipe Gristle en Trolls Robin Lego.png|Robin en LEGO Batman: La película Norman_Babcock.jpg|Norman Babcock en ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición Descarga-1430666704.jpg|Jack en En el bosque Archivo:dinodan_dan.png|Dan Henderson en Dino Dan. Archivo:billy_thunderman.png|Billy Thunderman en The Thundermans. Gabe Duncan.png|Gabe Duncan en ¡Buena suerte, Charlie!. Kaz.jpg|Kaz en Mega Med. Niño-Carrie2013.png|Thomas "Tommy" Erbter en el remake del 2013 de Carrie Judy-moody-and-the-not-bummer-summer-movie-picture-1.jpg|Frank Pearl en Judy Moody y un verano que promete Greg Heffley-Zachary Gorden.jpg|Greg Heffley en El diario de un chico en apuros. Bradley-steven-perry-2015-radio-disney-music-awards-02.jpg|Voz recurrente de Bradley Steven Perry. Impy-impys-wonderland-9.23.jpg|Impy en La maravillosa isla de Impy (primera versión). PeleOriganimals.jpg|Pele, el pingüino en Origanimales. Filmografia Películas animadas *La increíble historia del niño de piedra - Tito *La era de hielo 2 - Niño *Vecinos invasores - Quillo *Horton y el mundo de los Quién - Rudy *El Delfín: La historia de un soñador - Sparky *Héroes verdaderos: Independencia - Mixcoatl niño *Rio - Coros *LEGO Batman: La película - Dick Grayson / Robin *Winnie the Pooh - Christoper Robin *Metegol - Amadeo (niño) *Brijes 3D - Zompul Balam *Lucy sale sobrando, Charlie Brown - Charlie Brown *ParaNorman - Norman Babcock *Frankenweenie - Victor Frankenstein *El origen de los guardianes - Jamie Bennett *Operación escape - Kip Supernova *Dinosaurios - Ernie *Sammy en el pasaje secreto - Sammy de niño *La Isla de los Dinosaurios 2 - Impy *Lo que el agua se llevó - Voces Adicionales *Madagascar 2 - Voces Adicionales *La era de hielo 3 - Voces Adicionales *Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión - Voces Adicionales *Don Gato y su pandilla: La película - Voces Adicionales *Kung Fu Panda: El festival de invierno - Voces Adicionales *Arthur y los minimoys - Arthur *Los boxtrolls - Huevo *Un gran dinosaurio - Buck y Pequeño Buck *Kung Fu Panda 3 - Conejito animando *Trolls - Príncipe Gristle *Bailarina - Rudolph Películas Bradley Steven Perry *La fabulosa aventura de Sharpay - Roger Elliston *¡Buena suerte, Charlie!: ¡Es Navidad! - Gabriel "Gabe" B. Duncan *¡Buena suerte, Jessie!: Navidad en Nueva York - Gabriel "Gabe" B. Duncan *Mentiroso Jack - Jack Parker Otros *Logan - Nate Munson (Quincy Fouse) (2017) *Hot Bot - Rodney (John Robinson) (2016) *Warcraft: El primer encuentro de dos mundos - Callan (Burkely Duffield) (2016) *Volando alto - Eddie Edwards de 15 años (Jack Costello) (2016) *Mark y Russell en un viaje sin licencia - Russell (Sean Giambrone) (2015) *Max: Mi héroe y amigo - Justin Wincott (Josh Wiggins) (2015) *Ciudades de papel - Ben Starling (Austin Abrahams) (2015) *Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés - Ollie Taylor (Art Parkinson) (2015) *Negocios fuera de control - Paul Trunkman (Britton Sear) (2015) *Electricity - Mikey O'Connor niño (Jake Gibbons) (2014) *En el bosque - Jack (Daniel Huttlestone) (2014) *Bajo la misma estrella - PJ (Pj Rossotto) (2014) *Tortugas Ninja - Miguel Ángel (adolescente) (2014) *Aires de esperanza - Henry Wheeler (Gattlin Griffith) *Ladrona de libros - Rudy Steiner (Nico Liersch) *El juego de Ender - Bean (Aramis Knight) *El inventor de juegos - Ivan Drago (David Mazouz) (trailer) *Jack el cazagigantes - Jack (Niño) *The Way, Way Back - Peter (River Alexander) *El niño y el fugitivo - Ellis (Tye Sheridan) *Un tipo rudo - Martin (John Duffy) *Viaje 2: La isla misteriosa - Niño jugador de hockey *Cuando Santa cayó del cielo - Ben Schuster (Noah Kraus) *Margaret - Curtis (Cyrus Hernstadt) *Drive: El escape - Benicio (Kaden Leos) *La telaraña de Charlotte - Avelino Arable (Louis Corbett) *300 - Voces adicionales *Meteoro, la película - Meteoro Niño (Nicholas Elia) *Guerra de novias - Robert (Robert Capron) *Sombras tenebrosas - David Collins (Gulliver McGrath) *Una aventura extraordinaria - Piscine Molitor "Pi" Patel (niño) (Gautam Belur) *Presagio - Caleb Koestler (Chandler Canterbury) *La Piedra Mágica - Nariz Narizmendi (Jake Short) *Mi papá y nuestro mundo fantástico - Niño del Fo Fo Figgley (Bobb'e J. Thompson) *El diario de un chico en apuros - Greg Heffley (Zachary Gordon) *Judy Moody y un verano que promete - Frank Pearl (Preston Bailey) *La mansión Wolfberg - Hunter Sands (Chase Ellison) *Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Nigel Creevey (William Melling) *Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua - E.B. niño (Django Marsh) (voz) *Los pingüinos de papá - Billy (Maxwell Perry Cotton]) *Cowboys y aliens - Emmett Taggart (Noah Ringer) *Spooky Buddies: Cachorros embrujados - B-dwag (Skyler Gisondo) (voz) *Logan - Voces adicionales *Encantada - Voces adicionales *Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer - Voces adicionales *Marley y yo - Voces adicionales *X-Men orígenes: Wolverine - Voces adicionales *La garganta del diablo - Jesse Tilson (Ryan Tilson) *Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam - Voces adicionales *Lemonade Mouth - Voces adicionales *Thor (película) - Voces adiciones *Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas - Voces adiciones *Glee 3D: La película - Voces adicionales *El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución - Voces adicionales *Gigantes de acero - Voces adicionales *Tan fuerte y tan cerca - Oskar Schell (Thomas Horn) *Déjame entrar - Owen (Kodi Smit-McPhee) *Mandie y la Navidad olvidada - Voces adicionales *Level Up - Voces adicionales *El secreto de la calabaza mágica - Voces adicionales *Dos inútiles en patrulla - Niño robacoches Series de TV Bradley Steven Perry *Caiste Fuiste Crasheado - El mismo *¡Buena suerte, Charlie! - Gabe B. Duncan *Mega Med - Kaz Diego Velazquez *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - William "Billy" Thunderman *The Thundermans - William "Billy" Thunderman Zayne Emory *Estoy en la banda - Charles "Chucky" Albertson *A todo ritmo - Howard Alex Christian Jones *Caiste Fuiste Crasheado - El mismo *Los guerreros wasabi - Eddie Otros *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo - Dante (Larry Vanburen Jr.) *Hannah Montana - Oliver Jr. (Andy Pessa) *Power Rangers: Samurai - Ryan (Daniel Sewell) *¡Que Onda! - Greyson Chance *Zeke y Luther - Hart Hamlin (Leo Howard) *Pretty Little Liars - Seth (Maxwell Huckabee) *Dino Dan - Dan Henderson (Jason Spevack) *Life with Boys - Spencer Foster (Jake Goodman) *Lab Rats - Chease Davenport (Billy Unger) (promociones) *Level Up - Voces adicionales *Destruir, construir, destruir - Voces adicionales *Victorious - Niño con helado (Louis Sebert) *Wendell y Vinnie - Bravucon # 4 *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Barry Fink *Hank Zipzer - Hank Zipzer (Nick James) *School of Rock - Freddy (Ricardo Hurtado) Anime *Bleach - Yuichi Shibata *Beyblade: Metal Masters - Chi-Yun Li *Pokémon - Doyle, Emilio *Bakugan - Komba' O Charlie *Digimon Fusion - Lucemon *Bakugan: Invasores Gundalianos - Ren (joven) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Trey *La magia de Zero - Malicorne *B-Daman Crossfire - Riki Ryugasaki *Bailando con vampiros - Yuzuru *Los siete pecados capitales - Arturo Pendragon Películas de anime *Blame! - Shiro *Mi vecino Totoro - Kanta Ogaki (Redoblaje ZIMA DVD) *El milagro de Mai Mai - Voces adicionales Series animadas *Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás - Jake *Phineas y Ferb - Primo de Ferb / Voces adicionales *Snoopy y sus Amigos - Charlie Brown *3rd & Bird - Quinn *El show de los Looney Tunes - Gossamer *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Pipsqueak *MAD - Wyatt Bernstein / Niño en el Tobogan / Voces Adicionales (4ª Temp.) *El principito (serie animada) - Solitas *Jelly Jamm - Goomo *LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu - Lloyd Garmadon *Transformers: Rescue Bots - Cody Burns *Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Gemelos vesubio *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Pétro *Somos las Lalaloopsy - Ace Fender Bender *Las aventuras de Chuck y sus amigos - Biggs *Little People - Eddie *Tío Grandpa - Melvin / Caleb *The Loud House - Clyde McBride (Caleel Harris) *Ben 10 (2016) - Ben Tennyson *Origanimales - Uthor, el oso Grizzley y Pele, el pingüino Cortos Animados *Yoga Camp - Niño Karateca *El mundo divertido de DC - Superman Videojuegos *Lego Dimensions - Lloyd Garmadon Telenovelas filipinas *Puentes de amor - Gael Nakpil (niño) (Bugoy Cariño) Locución *Premios Auris al Doblaje Mexicano - Voz en off (2016) Actuación y Participación en TV * Como dice el dicho (Televisa) - Francisco / Paco | Amar y saber, todo junto no puede ser | Teatro * Peter Pan el Musical - Miguelito * Aladino el Musical - Farid * Pinocho el Musical - Pinocho * El Lápiz de Sebastián - Sebastián * Vagabundo - Juan * La Sirenita el Musical - Skrull 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Art Sound México *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Central Entertainment *Círculo Producciones *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Jarpa Studio *LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Made in Spanish *New Art Dub *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *Taller Acústico S.C. Trivia *Coincidió dos veces con el actor de voz español Mario García: Victor Frankenstein en Frankenweenie y Jamie Bennett en El origen de los guardianes. *En la serie Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás en la versión original en inglés, a partir de la segunda temporada, Colin Ford deja de doblar a Jake, siendo sustituido por Cameron Boyce y en la tercera temporada por Sean Ryan Fox, Sin embargo, en el doblaje al español neutro, se conservó a Emilio como su intérprete de voz original, en todas las temporadas de la serie. Enlaces Externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000